


A Thousand Miles Away

by Radioboi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioboi/pseuds/Radioboi
Summary: This was an English paper that I had to write...I had to write a narrative (Fiction or Non) about an event and a lesson learned from it. After about a week of pure writers block I decided to write about the only thing that ever changed my life for the better, meeting my best friend (In the entire world I must add). I had a day to write a full five paragraph narrative which I couldn't possibly do so I got half credit on it, though I shared it with my best friend and she loved it which is the best A+ in my books. She already wrote a response letter to mine, her's is the response, mine is the original (I just haven't had an Ao3 account to post mine on) ...Enjoy?Fae_Eternal's Amazing Letter to Me "A Letter to my Best Friend": http://archiveofourown.org/works/8642488





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae_Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/gifts).



# A Thousand Miles Away

## By Devin Russell-Suliveres

 

It was three years ago when I first met the woman that would soon become my best friend, and I guess you could say my life was depressing before I met her. It surprised me that a woman living in Massachusetts could know me like we were friends in person. This woman's name is Sarah, but we all call her Fae. The two of us met online and developed a quick relationship that revolves around each other which to me defined a whole new meaning of friendship.

Fae and I, have shared many laughs, tears, friends came and went, but our friendship still hung on. We became pretty bad influences on each other, I made her cuss more and she made me make more "adult jokes". At the time I was being homeschooled, which limited the amount of friends I had from about five or six to zero. I had a set schedule that never changed, wake up, do school work, play video games, then sleep. Most kids would love to have a schedule that involved them playing video games for half the day then being able to sleep, but to me it was an agonizing experience that felt like an endless purgatory that would last till the day I died.

I got obsessed with a few different games over the years, while one of them became part of my everyday routine, and on this game I met Fae. After a year of us being friends she introduced me to her friend group. These people became the little clique of weirdos that became a part of my life. We were all outcasts in our normal lives, but we all became our own group of friends. With them my routine seemed somewhat broken, my purgatory lifted, I finally had a reason to get up in the morning, I finally had a reason to smile.

Our friends slowly broke apart, from a group of seven, only four remained. Fae and I didn't get bothered by all the turmoil, it was more of a background drama we sat back and watched. I felt like the reason our friends broke apart, like I drove them away somehow, but Fae reassured me it wasn't my fault, she always had a way of making me feel better when I was down. It seems like with friends the more time you spend with them, the harder the friendship becomes, but with the time we spent with each other we got closer than ever before. She encouraged me to actually go to school instead of despising it, and yes she gave me annoying quirks that at my age are really bad, but to me they add to my personality and make me the unique person I am today.

Today, Fae doesn't have internet and our talks became very short one to two hour conversations about what was going on in our lives at the time. It makes me really sad that I can't talk to her as much as I used to, but I wont let it stop our best friendship. We've been through worse than this, and I see it as an obstacle to test what I already know is strong, the strength of our friendship. Meeting Fae, and having our relationship evolve to what it is now has taught me a lot, and gave me a philosophy of my own, "Big values in life are as such, family, faith, morals, and friendship. Friendship is the nastiest of the four, it is one that can deceive and lead to ruin, on that you meet at a crossroad between light, and dark. The form friendship takes is that of a mysterious fog, it will blind you and take you by the hand to lead you down the path. The fog of bad intention shall lead you down a path of darkness, while the fog of true hearted friendship will take you down the path of light. Put your faith in the fog that will lead you to greatness, good morals, and light, not the fog that will lead you down the path of ruin and despair. Friendship is not made by our status in life, it is made by the perseverance of our peers to make the society that of peace."

P.S Fae, you make my life worth living never stop being you, and I promise I won't stop being me -Radio <3

 


End file.
